


Overslept Kisses

by heiwajimas



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Well I tried, playful shizuo is great okay, teasing boyfriends, this is so bad, this is still too short ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiwajimas/pseuds/heiwajimas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hectic mornings were expected for a relationship like theirs; they just weren't prepared to handle them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overslept Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hectic mornings + kisses and fixing clothing.

Bodies entwined, deep sleep and gentle breaths filled the bedroom as the morning sun illuminated the room. With arms and legs tangled within each other, their expressions were relaxed and calm.

_Beep, beep, beep._

"God fucking shit!" Shizuo's low baritone curse came out slurred and muttered as his body was still grasped by sleep. Pulling Izaya's arms off his upper body, he quickly sat up to look at the alarm clock that sat next to the bed.

_10:48_

He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair in a desperate attempt of creating organization. "Shit, shit, shit," he continued to curse, tone becoming louder with each word spoken. Next to him, Izaya shifted to his side and deeply shut his eyes before yawning.

"Shizu-chan, I'd appreciate it if you didn't get into a rampage this early in the morning; I have an appointment soon." Izaya raised an eyebrow at the sight of Shizuo quickly shuffling around on the floor for the discarded clothing from the previous night, muttering words Izaya couldn’t even make out. "What's wrong? Couldn't trust me enough to stay the morning?" Izaya grinned before looking over the bed.

"Shut the fuck up before I throw something at you." Shizuo deeply growled while attempting to put his black dress pants on, mustering more profanities under his breath. Izaya jokingly put his arms up in a surrender motion and laughed.

"Ah, didn't realize it was possible for the beast to growl as much as it already does." He stretched his back and arms before cracking his fingers.

"I was supposed to meet Tom and Vorona half an hour ago and your stupid alarm didn't go off in time." He shuffled around the bed and ripped the sheets off Izaya, causing a shiver to run up his exposed body. "Have you seen my tie?" Izaya pulled the covers back around him and gave Shizuo a confused look.

"What are you talking about? My alarm is fine. It's set for 6 am because my appointment is at 9." He shifted onto his side and closed his eyes. "You're disrupting my sleep. Either get out or come back into the bed because you're wasting my time right now." He sighed.

"It's 10:55, _Izaya-kun_." Shizuo amusingly said as he looked under the bed for his shoes. Izaya's eyes darted open and he nearly fell off the bed to view the alarm clock.

_10:56_

"You can't be serious?" Izaya dramatically groaned, flipping the sheets off of him, throwing what he could grasp of the sheets onto at Shizuo. It was expected for Shizuo (as the heavy sleeper he is) to sleep in, but it was rare for an insomniac like Izaya to deeply sleep through the alarm. "And you couldn't have woken me up?"

Shizuo grabbed Izaya by his hair and growled in frustration, each word creating its' own sentence. "What. Do. You. Think. I'm. Doing. Right. Now."

"I have an important client I was supposed to meet almost two hours ago, and thanks to you and your animalistic sleeping habits, I'm late." Izaya tried his best to seem calm, but took more deep breaths than needed as he got out from the bed. Both of them sped around the room looking for their discarded clothing. Shizuo was fully dressed and nearly slipped down the stairs as he made his way to the bathroom. Izaya already had his pants and long sleeved shirt on, toothbrush in mouth as Shizuo darted past him muttering an exasperated "where the hell is my tie". Izaya checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror and out the corner of his eye he noticed Shizuo in the kitchen groaning and fumbling around. He snorted and loudly teased, "Shizu-chan, your tie wouldn't be in the pantry, or did you forget your sense of organization?”

"Did you drink all the fucking coffee?" Shizuo angrily growled before opening another pantry. He felt something sharp and flat hit him in his eye, plastic falling to the tiled floor.

"Just take my card and buy coffee before work. God, you're so dramatic." Izaya sighed and combed down his hair. His cell phone rang, and his anxiety rose again at the realization of missing a meeting. Picking up the cell phone, he tried his best to keep his composure steady. "Ah, Shiki-san, sorry for being off schedule,"

Shizuo rolled his eyes and looked around the apartment for his shoes and tie, noticing Izaya's fur jacket hanging on a rack nearby. Grinning, he picked up the jacket and hid it under the couch. "You make me late, I'll make you even later," he smirked and looked at the man dressed in black in the other room. "An eye for an eye, isn’t it?”

Izaya held his cell phone with his shoulder and used his free hands to quickly check his computer in the office. "Why am I late? Ah, I just," he passed Shizuo and quietly stole a kiss from the taller man. "Overslept. I’ll be there soon, sorry for this incident." After shutting off the monitor, he approached the coat rack near the front door and looked confused. "Shizu-chan, have you seen my jacket?" He looked around before cocking his head to the side.

"Have you seen my tie?" Shizuo questioned, grinning.

"I don't have time for this. I know your job doesn't mean much to you, and you won't lose much money anyways for being late," Shizuo scoffed and folded his arms at Izaya's insult. "But I really need to go." Shizuo teasingly smiled and pulled on Izaya's shirt, bringing him closer. His mouth roamed up his neck, and soon huffed breathes filled Izaya's ear.

"Shizuo." Izaya nervously warned. His words came out in a whisper, and Shizuo bit Izaya's earlobe.

"Come on, just hand over my tie and we can both move on. You have a meeting, I have work," Izaya almost quietly moaned at Shizuo licking up his neck, but bit his tongue to keep quiet. "Please?"

Motions were almost too quick, and Izaya soon had his knife pressed to Shizuo's throat. "Or you can stop acting like an animal and just give me my jacket."

Shizuo frowned and poked the tip of Izaya's nose. "You're no fun, Izaya-kun." Shizuo kept his stance and stared into the maroon eyes across him. "Can I just have my tie? We're both late enough already." Izaya slipped the tie out from the back of his pant pocket and wrapped it around Shizuo's neck.

"I'm not fun? Look at yourself." He adjusted the tie with a sigh and pulled Shizuo down for a kiss, running slim fingers through his hair, twisting knots of golden silk. Shizuo pulled away and bent down to retrieve the black jacket from under the couch, tossing it to the shorter man. "You're kidding right? I thought you were more mature than that." He tsked before laughing.

They left the apartment together and said their goodbyes before splitting off. Much to their surprise, they forgot they still had to leave the actual apartment building together as well. Seeing Izaya again, Shizuo teasingly raised his eyebrows. "Hey again," Izaya rolled his eyes sarcastically and spun the flick blade in his hand.

"I already belong to somebody, sorry." He smirked as he walked closer to Shizuo and pulled on his shirt collar, kissing his mouth. "I've heard he's pretty mean," he unbuttoned a few buttons from Shizuo's shirt and smirked. "You wouldn't want to mess with him." Shizuo growled and lowered his voice.

"Izaya," he warned.

"Calm down, I'm just fixing your shirt. You didn't button them correctly." Izaya laughed and patted Shizuo's cheek. "See you in Ikebukoro. Try not to destroy public property though; I can't afford to be more late than I already am." As Izaya walked off, Shizuo smiled and sighed.

_I wouldn't mind being late if it meant being with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologize for any mis-characterization, grammatical, or spelling errors. Feedback is appreciated. :)


End file.
